This invention relates to an apparatus and method of molding fluid foods by compression and baking them under pressure. More particularly, the invention involves an aluminum foil mold which is filled with a fluid food that is compressed and baked under pressure into an edible coherent shape.
In recent years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,900 to Molinari and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,283,071 and 5,411,752 to Taylor et al have proposed the formation of coherent products composed of cooked spaghetti and a binding agent. The methods disclosed in these patents are not suited for rapid production of coherent food products in a large-scale operation. The formation of shaped food products from rice and other cereal grains is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,295; 3,961,087 and 5,137,745 to Zukerman, but none of these patents suggest any aspect of this invention.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for molding and baking fluid food under pressure into edible unified shapes.
Another important object is to provide an aluminum foil mold in which fluid food is converted into a desired shaped product, and which serves to protect the shaped food product from handling and shipping damage.
A further object is to provide apparatus that can be automated with minimum mechanical movements.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.